


Sorry for keeping you waiting, Love

by ofmoonlightnstardust



Series: Infinity War/Endgame Imagines [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Imagine, Bucky x Reader, F/M, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, bucky fluff, winter soldier x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmoonlightnstardust/pseuds/ofmoonlightnstardust
Summary: Shortly before the showdown, the reader accidentally confesses. But somehow Bucky’s response doesn’t seem too rosy, or does it after all?Warnings: angst turned to fluff (but mostly just not too sad lol)
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Infinity War/Endgame Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101662
Kudos: 10





	Sorry for keeping you waiting, Love

‘Y/N’, a familiar, deep voice asked. You were laying on the plain roof of one of the smaller wings of the Wakandian palace in the afternoon sun, enjoying the few last minutes before the alien attack you all expected.

'Here’, you indicated, smiling to yourself while enjoying the small moments of silence before the battle, the warm rays of sun on your face and the fresh warm breeze in the air.

'Where?’, you heard a voice calling out in confusion. You smiled, still, eyes closed, thinking about the startled expression that was probably plastered on Bucky’s face as he saw you on the roof.

'Hey Buck’, you smirked, turning around as you rose into a sitting position, grinning at your best friend who was slowly shaking his head, smiling at you on the roof. He looked good, already dressed in his armor, eyes full of curiosity set on you.

'Sometimes I ask myself if you’re really that human after all’, he commented at you stretching your limbs on the sunny roof.

'Yeah, I ask that myself sometimes too’, you responded, sticking out your tongue at the man on the other side of the window but took the extended hand anyways to jump inside.

'Careful’, he said, as you stumbled over the window frame, hands against his chest to not kiss the ground. 'As an Avenger one might suppose that you’d be less clumsy, Love’, he murmured. Heat crept up your chest as you realized how close you were to him.

'Uhm…yeah’, you responded weakly, a little dizzy because of the handsome man so close in front of you.

'Maybe you did it on purpose?!’, he demanded to know, tilting his head slightly, scanning your face for a reaction. For him, the mindless flirting in the last months between the both of you had meant more than just silly fun for him and now he was eager to find out if you felt the same. Especially because the war was near and he really didn’t think he could continue being only a friend to you.

You pursed your lips and avoided his eyes as you patted his chest.

'You know what…?’, you started, a sassy undertone but then stopped, reconsidering the seriousness in his eyes scanning your face, his dilated pupils and his beating heart even you could hear beating to his chest.

'What?’, he breathed as you finally returned his stare.

'Maybe your right’, you whispered, lowering your gaze. As soon as you confessed, weight was lifted from your shoulders but the silence from Bucky’s side made the feeling of regret creep up into your heart.

'Y/N’, he whispered, his breath caressing your neck. You still weren’t able to meet his eye, gaze staring at the ground.

'Love’, he tried again, noticing your posture, the fear of rejection so clearly noticeable. 'Look at me, don’t make this harder than it already is’, he started and you cringed.

You finally dared to meet his eye, already swallowing your disappointment. Maybe you had misread his friendly caring for flirting for his desire to want you as more as a friend. You swallowed. Bucky took your hands into his, gaze still on your face.

'You actually made it easy for me’, he said, his serious expression changing into a smirk.

'I have been wanting to confess to you for a while now. Sorry for keep you waiting, Love.’, he continued as you gasped and shoved him in the chest, a face of relief plastered on your face.

'How can you do me like that Bucky’, you shrieked, letting your body fall into his arms, opened for an embrace.

'You’re just the cutest’, he laughed, embracing you. 'I hate you’, you mumbled in his chest.

'I know you love me’, he responded, squeezing you a little bit tighter.

'So…’; he said, holding you an arm’s length away from his. 'Wanna be my partner today, girlfriend?’, he smirked, challenge glistening in his eyes as he took your hand in his.

'I can’t imagine anyone I’d want to join more in the quest of saving the world’, you yelled out, rising up to kiss his cheek. As a blush crept into the cheeks of the beautiful man who was looking at you with a wide smile. As you looked him over, happy and relaxed and content only now after so many years of suffering, you couldn’t possibly think about anything more beautiful than your best friend and now boyfriend at your side.

'What?’, Bucky asked, tilting his head slightly. 'Nothing, nothing at all. Everything is just fine’, you responded, smiling to yourself and squeezing his hand lightly.


End file.
